


Up to the Highest Height

by LateStarter58



Series: The Loki and Theresa Stories [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58
Summary: Part 5 of their story. Theresa is a single mum from Colchester in Essex. She has been thrust into the world of Norse demi-gods and magic and myth and she is being sustained only by her love for Loki and her trust that he will protect her, her daughter and their unborn child... Theresa, who is having some alarming symptoms because she is carrying Loki’s child, is back in his chambers after her terrifying ordeal in the Healing Room.





	Up to the Highest Height

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Marvel purists, comic book fans and anyone who knows more than me about Norse Myth and/or the MMU: this is my highly personal take on a post-Thor: The Dark World Asgard and its ruling elite. I don’t know much of the detail about it, but then, neither does Theresa, which is the point, really.

I wake up to the smell of dinner and the sound of Lily’s laughter; there are worse ways. But then I hear a deep voice I can’t put a name to mixing with my daughter’s excited babble. I try to focus on the last thing I remember. It is not comforting and I sit up quickly, scanning the room groggily for my lover.

‘Loki?’

_‘Here, my love. How are you feeling now? ’_

He is sitting beside me on the huge bed, and he leans over to pull me into a warm embrace.

‘Lily?’

_‘She is quite safe. She is playing with Mary and...’_ I look at him. I know I have a stern expression on my face because he squirms a little. ‘ _She has had a good day. She had been bathed and will be going to bed soon. You need not worry; she could not be safer, Theresa. My brother is quite enchanted.’_

I look at him. His face belies his words: he appears anxious and unsettled.

‘So it _was_ Thor before? Shouting in the Healing Room? What did he want? What does he want with Lily?’ He winces; I am aware I am becoming strident. That happens when I think my baby – _babies_ are threatened.

Loki’s jaw tightens the way it always does whenever his family come into the conversation. _‘Thor sees himself as the guardian of Midgard, and of its people. I hadn’t told him about you, about my visits, so naturally he assumed the worst: that I had abducted you and Lily. Someone – I shall discover who in time – told him you were here. Thus, when he saw you in the Healing Room, his first thought was that I must have harmed you.’_ Loki pauses, his mouth a tight line and his gaze in the middle-distance. He loosens his hold on me and turns away a fraction. When he speaks again his voice is so soft I can only just hear his words. _‘He may be right.’_

I reach for him and tighten our embrace again. I am afraid about this pregnancy and the effects but I know he would not harm me intentionally. That aching cold persists inside my core, so I sit still in the comfort of his arms for a moment and try to process what has gone on today. I don’t really know what happened in the Healing Room after Thor showed up. He sounded very angry, he was shouting loudly and I think I heard Loki speaking quietly in response. Unable to move more than my head all I could see were the healers who had quickly reappeared and surrounded me, shielding me from the argument. Then I passed out again, I assume, because that’s the last thing I recall. And now _The Mighty Thor_ – Avenger, demi-god, _Protector of the Earth_ , brick shithouse – is playing with my daughter in the next room. Just when I think I have a handle on things…

_‘I invited Thor to come here and meet Lily. I knew she would charm him, and I hoped that you might set his mind at rest.’_ Loki looks at me cautiously. ‘ _If you still feel you want to be here with me, after all that has occurred.’_

‘Oh Loki! I love you and I don’t _blame_ you for any of _this_!’ I wave my hand over my stomach. ‘It takes two, you know. No, I could never leave you, not at all. We will get through it together. Of course I will speak to him, if you want me to.’

I will admit to being rather intrigued, and not a little star-struck. I have seen pictures of Thor of course, video images on TV and the net. And read about him both in legend and since the Battle of New York and the Greenwich Disaster. It seems to me that he’s being a bit hypocritical, seeing as how he’s boffing a woman from Earth himself, but that’s royalty for you. So, I gather myself and get dressed. I feel alright – still frozen inside, but there are no alarms or excursions while I potter carefully and try to make myself presentable. Loki sits quietly watching me attentively, and he looks puzzled when I start to giggle as I approach the door to the adjoining room. The ridiculousness, the odd dichotomy of the situation has hit me: so fantastical, yet so mundane.

_‘Something is amusing you, Theresa?’_

I manage to hold the hilarity down long enough to get the words out. ‘I’m sorry – _heeheeheeeheee_ – but it just hit me. _Hahahahahaha_ … I’m finally getting to meet the family! _HAHAHAHAHA_!’

Loki shakes his head sadly. I suspect he will never quite understand my sense of humour. His tends more towards _practical_ jokes, from what Fandral has told me, although we are both extremely sarcastic. That’s good, because if one is and the other isn’t, well, that NEVER works. I get these giggling fits occasionally, I always have. They happen at the most inappropriate or stressful moments, and sometimes I have had to make myself think of something awful or very sad in order to stop laughing at a funeral or in an otherwise silent lecture theatre or exam room. A few deep breaths and, without having to resort to any drastic measures, I am ready to face the God of Thunder.

**‘I am very pleased to meet you, Theresa. You have a delightful daughter.’**

He is all charm, but massive. Arms like tree-trunks, taller even than Loki, just a touch; his long blonde hair is partly braided and I am reminded of a _Jorvik_ Viking; he has bright blue eyes that sparkle with good-humour – at least until his brother joins us. I glance at Mary Poppins, who is kneeling on the floor with Lily, next to a hammer which appears to have some of Lily’s doll’s ribbons tied in bows on the handle. That must be _Mjölnir…_ Nothing like a toddler for cutting through ceremony! Mary looks at me, rolls her eyes and I nearly start laughing again. I know she is part of Loki, a projection or something (I still don’t really understand it) but somehow she seems able to stand apart from him and take my side occasionally. I shrug in response. Brothers!

I am pleased to see that Lil is ready for bed. She runs over when she spots me and grapples with my legs. Loki is there in an instant, lifting her up so I can kiss her.

‘Mummy cuddles!’ She reaches out to me and I take her into my arms, but Loki holds onto her so I don’t need to take her weight. I still feel weak and he knows that – of course. He knows _everything._

……..

**‘What think you of Asgard, Theresa?’**

It is a little later, Lily is asleep and we are eating a light supper, the three of us, still in Loki’s chambers. Thor is looking at me expectantly.

‘From the little I have seen, it seems like a lovely place. The buildings are stunning, the food is delicious…’ I lift up my forkful of cheese and barley, or whatever this yummy stuff is, ‘Everyone I have met seems very…’ I search for the correct word, not wanting to be rude while remaining honest, ‘… _civilised_.’

I see the men exchange glances. Thor looks puzzled. **‘Have you not been shown much of the city, Theresa?’**

Loki coughs, then buts in before I can answer. _‘I thought it best to keep them both here until we discovered more about what is happening to Theresa. Inside, I mean.’_ He looks at me, his face softening. I can see that he is desperately worried.

**‘I see. Yes, very wise.’** Thor looks at me thoughtfully for a moment. **‘Did they tell you anything? The healers, I mean?’**

‘Nothing encouraging.’ I feel my heart sinking, remembering their words. ‘They don’t seem to know much more than we did already. Oh, except they said that the placenta is working OK. For now.’

I watch as another silent exchange takes place between Loki and Thor. I don’t really know what is going on there, but that’s not exactly unusual for me these days: ever since Loki came into my life I have spent great tracts of time in a state of bemusement. It’s not a very good place for a pregnant woman to be. Having a baby is exciting, but it can also be scary at times in the best of scenarios. This particular pregnancy does not meet the criteria for a ‘best-case scenario’.

Loki has said very little to me about Thor. I have gleaned that they were quite close when younger, although there seems to have always been a rivalry. Reading the old myths during the winter, I saw that Loki was usually described as holding a grudge against Thor, Odin and others of the ruling elite. He does seem a real contrast to his adopted brother, who comes across as rather loud and unsubtle, and their appearance is very different of course. It becomes clear from the conversation that Loki is ruling Asgard, at least in part at Thor’s discretion. He is not acting as some kind of regent or viceroy; he _is_ King, but only because of Thor’s ‘abdication’ and their father’s absence. What has happened to Odin is not mentioned, and I decide not to ask. I have enough to worry about without getting embroiled in Norse-god politics.

And because, deep down, I don’t _want_ to know if Loki has done something terrible. Something in addition to his crimes on Earth.

Thor tells me about Jane Foster. His face changes when her name is mentioned and I hope I will meet her one day. It would be good to compare notes with the only person who could possibly empathise with what I am going through. I notice that when Thor is talking to me about her, Loki watches him closely. In fact, when they think the other is not looking, both men have a different expression. Whatever they may say, I can see there is still some affection between them, however deeply buried.

Some formal business between them needs to be attended to, something about other realms, but I don’t really understand it. They talk earnestly about grain and mines and government.I drift off mentally. I would like to know more, but at the moment I think Loki is probably right in saying that I have enough to deal with. I feel my eyelids drooping and so I am quite relieved when Thor stands and bids us both a good night. He kisses my hand and I see his arm reach out to embrace Loki before he reconsiders, just turns and strides to the door with a cheery ‘ **Farewell!’**

In the quiet serenity of our bedroom at last, Loki busies himself in a corner while I undress and when I am getting into bed he comes over with a beaker.

_‘Here, take this. The healers have prescribed it.’_

I look at the liquid suspiciously. ‘What is it?’

_‘An infusion which should help to equalise your body temperature with the child’s somewhat. Cooling herbs and roots. They think it will minimise the spasms of cold you have been experiencing, and I am inclined to agree.’_ He holds the cup out to me again, smiling a little.

I’m not sure. Last time I was pregnant I didn’t take so much as a paracetamol the entire time, just in case… ‘Is it safe, though? Are you _sure_ , Loki?’

He nods, his face serious again _. ‘Yes, absolutely safe, my love. I would not offer it if I were not completely certain.’_

I sniff it and then I take a cautious sip: it is fresh, cool and minty. It reminds me of the way Loki tastes in my mouth, and of his scent. As it goes down I feel the cooling effects instantly, permeating out from my throat and into my whole body. But I don’t feel cold, oddly. Just fresh and comfortable, as if I have had an iced tea on a hot summer’s day, or entered a pleasantly cool room. I drink the rest and lie down, soothed and relaxed as Loki readies himself for bed. I watch as his perfect pale body is revealed in all its magnificence. The flickering candle light in the room accentuates the curves and lines of his back as he steps out of his trousers and makes his sculpted arse look like a Greek statue’s. I feel myself getting aroused and then I recall the effects I felt that morning: the wave of freezing cold that made Loki run through the corridors naked with me in his arms.

‘Loki?’

_‘Yes, my love?’_ He is sliding under the covers to lie beside me.

‘Will this potion of yours mean I can… we can, you know…?’

He chuckles softly into the skin of my neck. _‘I hope so. I would rather not have to abstain for that long, would you, my beautiful one?’_

I look at him. He is so handsome. His raven-black hair shimmers in the candlelight and his alabaster complexion is softened by its warmth. I see his eyes are dark with lust and I guess mine are the same because suddenly our mouths are joined and I melt into him as our tongues and lips dance. I feel a large hand roaming across my body, gently caressing my breasts and then grasping my hip. It’s no good: I have to, I need to feel him inside me again and I don’t care what the consequences might be.

‘I love you, Loki, I love you so much. Please.’

His lips are on me then, softly nipping and travelling all over. The coldness seems to have gone: I feel only the desire to join with my man, _my King_ , and that is obliterating every other emotion. I must have him, and he must have me. After all the uncertainty, fear and panic of this day, this is our constant: each other, and our love.

His fingers are there, gently circling, occasionally brushing over my nub, sending thrills of pleasure through me. I whimper and he growls as I pull on his still-too-long hair.

_‘I will have it cut tomorrow, my love. I promise. But for tonight, I promise you only one thing: as much pleasure as you can bear.’_

His mouth is there, sucking and licking and I arch my back to meet it. The orgasm rips through me, as if I have been deprived. I scream his name. He hums against my sex and I peak again. No coldness this time, only the heat of his mouth and my ecstasy. Before I can recover, I feel Loki move and then he is inside me, slowly and relentlessly filling me with his hardness. He does not pause, but continues until I am sheathed around him. I sigh with happiness: we are joined; we are as one.

I can only wonder at this love of ours. He came to me as a frightening stranger: invading my home bringing an unasked-for gift, and he stayed to steal my heart: except that I gave it willingly, and in return he gave me his. I look into his eyes as he begins to withdraw and plunge back in, his long, hard body moving against mine with a rhythm which I know will send me to paradise again. There is none of that arrogance which I found so scarily alluring at first. In its place there is a hint of uncertainty: we are both in uncharted territory. But for now, we know where we are. Where we must be: together.

It is not long before his wonderful cock has made me come again and I cling to him as he pounds his way to his own release. He buries his face in my neck, kissing and sucking and saying my name as I hold him, waiting for the chill that never comes.

But something else does.

As we settle down, Loki lying beside me with his hand resting on my stomach, I feel a trickle of ice water accompanying a tiny flutter. Loki’s eyes spring open and he gasps.

_‘Was that..?’_

‘Yes, I think so. Oh Loki, did you feel it too, or just sense it through me?’

He sits up, his eyes shining as he looks at me, stunned. _‘I felt it against my hand, Theresa.’_ He smiles, wider than I have ever seen before. ‘ _And I heard him in my head.’_

‘Heard _him_?’ This was getting surreal again. ‘What do you mean?’

_‘He spoke to me, to us. Not using words, exactly, but feelings. I sensed them, my Theresa, at the very same moment as the movement inside you.’_

I try to absorb this. Is this how my life will be for ever: one magical, mad new happening after another? Then I realise there is something I _have_ to know.

‘Is he alright? What was the feeling? Is he afraid? Angry? What?’

Loki pulls me into his arms again, kisses my temple and rests his hand back where it was, over our growing child.

_‘None of that, no. There was only one feeling.’_

I turn my head to look at him and his lips brush mine softly.

_‘Love.’_

**_To be continued_ **


End file.
